


Keef can't come to the phone right now...

by letmebelex (Willow_wolfe88)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Biting, Established relationship Klance, Foreplay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance smut, M/M, PWP, Shibari, Teasing, domlance, klance, sub/dom, subkeith, tease lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_wolfe88/pseuds/letmebelex
Summary: He reached around Keith's left side, squeezing him tight, and nuzzling his neck as he passed the rope over his right shoulder. He placed a finger between the two ropes, and slowly scraped his nails over Keith's skin as he ran it from the right shoulder, across his body to come around his left side, just under Keith's large pectoral muscle.





	Keef can't come to the phone right now...

Keith straddled Lance's legs, leaning into him, and moaning softly into his neck as Lance moved his fingers inside of him at an almost painfully slow pace. A shiver ran through his entire body as Lance bit into his neck.

He continued for a few more agonizing minutes, then removed his hand, leaving Keith whimpering as he felt the sudden emptiness.

Lance gently coaxed Keith's head from his neck, and taking his face in both hands he placed Keith's forehead against his, rubbing their noses together, each taking in the others ragged breaths, before he ran his hand down the side of Keith's face to his bare chest, and gently pushed him off.

Keith knelt on the floor in front of Lance, watching with hungry eyes as he slowly stood up, and made his way to the dresser.

He opened the drawer, taking his time in making his selection.

Lance returned to him, placing the small object beside the tube of lubricant already on the bed, before leaving Keith to ready himself while he went to retrieve the rest of the supplies.

Keith used the lubricant to cover the plug, and raising himself up on his knees, he reached between his legs and used the excess to slick himself up.

He lined the plug up with his entrance, and slowly eased himself down, sighing with satisfaction as he enjoyed the feeling of fullness again.

He felt a short pulse of vibration and turned to see Lance walking back into the room, remote in one hand, a large bag in the other. He had a determined look on his face, as he sauntered towards him in his tight black underwear.

He dropped his bag, and gently tugged at Keith's hair, indicating for him to stand up, and led him to the centre of the room.

Lance ran his hands all over Keith's body, caressing him gently, and giving him soft kisses that barely touched his skin.

He got behind Keith, wrapping his arms around his torso, and slowly guided him back to his knees. Keith sat still, not daring to move, his hands resting, palm down, on his thighs, his chest moving with the gentle flow of air in and out of his lungs.

Lance knelt behind him. He took his long, luscious hair, and ran it through his fingers. He started at the crown of his head, slowly taking strands and intertwining them, interrupting the gentleness now and then with a slight tug, as he leant forward to nibble his ear, or bite his neck or shoulders.

When he was done, he unwound a thin gold rope from around his wrist and tied off the braid in the centre of his back.

He stood, and went to pick up the bag he had dropped by the bed. Keith felt another sudden surge through his body, this time slightly more intense than the last, and this time there was no relief as it kept going. He shuffled slightly as Lance still had his back turned.

As Lance returned, he pulled out another length of gold rope, and placing the bag on the floor next to him began folding it in half, and then half again.

Lance knelt in front of him and lent in, and, with his thumb, gently coaxed Keith's mouth open. He willingly obliged, and stared, eyes half-lidded, as Lance placed the rope in his mouth, and eased his jaw shut again. Lance leaned around him, placing a kiss on his forehead, and with skilful hands tied the rope safely at the back of his head.

Lance moved his lips from Keith's forehead, making his way to his temple, his cheek, down his neck and then finally down to Keith's collarbone. He worked the tender spot, licking and biting, while Keith moaned through the ropes, before moving to the other side, and giving his attention there.

Once Keith was sufficiently marked, Lance crawled around to sit behind Keith again, kissing and biting as he went, never taking his hands off Keith's body, until he reached to pull another long golden rope from the bag, this time thicker than the others, and unwound it, laying it carefully beside him.

He placed his hands on Keith's shoulders, softly sliding his hand to coax the left arm behind his back as he placed light kisses down his bicep. Lance gently held it in position, as he moved to work in the right arm.

Once Keith's arms were in position behind his back, each hand loosely grasping the forearm of the other, Lance picked up the rope, and gently wound it twice around Keith's wrists, looping it, and pulling, sliding a finger between the rope and Keith's skin, ensuring it wasn't too tight before securing it with a professional knot. 

He reached around Keith's left side, squeezing him tight, and nuzzling his neck as he passed the rope over his right shoulder. He placed a finger between the two ropes, and slowly scraped his nails over Keith's skin as he ran it from the right shoulder, across his body to come around his left side, just under Keith's large pectoral muscle.

He passed the rope under Keith's arms, and around his body twice, until he was holding it in place with a palm on Keith's sternum as he slunk around to be kneeling in front of him. He wove the running end intricately around both sections of the rope, bringing the rope that ran across his chest to meet in a beautiful knot in the centre of Keith's chest.

He stopped momentarily, eyeing off his work, and grinning to himself. He ran his hands over Keith's arms, admiring how tight the muscles were when pulled back. He slowly brought his hands back up Keith's arms, across his shoulders, until he was cupping Keith's chin, staring into his eyes. He maintained eye contact as he pulled Keith's legs apart.

Keith gasped as Lance slowly but firmly ran his fingernails down the inside of Keith's thighs.

Lance chuckled then, taking in the sight of Keith panting with the rope in his mouth. He leant in and slowly licked away the saliva pooling at the corner of Keith's mouth. He then gave Keith a soft kiss on the nose before returning to his rope work.

He slowly ran his fingers a couple of inches up the centre stem and using the running end of the rope tied a half hitch knot, before doing the same again another few inches up. He placed the running end of the rope over Keith's left shoulder, and then crawled around behind him again. He tied a knot between Keith's shoulder blades, and then wound the running end down and around the stem several times.

Lance leant forward, so he could see over Keith's shoulder, sucking on his neck at the same time.

He ran his fingers through the rope, digging into keith's skin, ensuring that it didn't get twisted as he wrapped it around Keith's arms and torso, looping it between the top two half hitches, before bringing it back, and doing the same on the other side.

Lance brought the rope back to Keith's back, and wound the running end down the stem another few inches, and, again, wrapped it around Keith's arms and torso, looping it through the front and bringing it back.

Lance crawled around Keith again, ensuring that his workmanship was neat, and there were two perfect diamonds in the centre of Keith's chest. He ran a finger under all the ropes, making sure they were tight, but not too tight, before returning to kneel behind Keith again.

Lance tied the two new wraps off in a knot at the centre, and began running his hands all over Keith's back, switching between digging his fingers in, and giving soft, feather light touches. He leaned forward, planting a kiss between Keith's shoulder blades.

He started off soft, with just light touches of lips to skin, touching Keith's shoulders like butterflies, but he soon lost himself in worshipping Keith's tight back. The kisses turned to licks, to teeth scraping along the skin as he made his way down to Keith's hips, where he started nipping, causing Keith to jolt as each sharp bite sent electricity through his skin.

Lance placed one more bite on Keith's right ass cheek, before standing up, and walking over to the bed.

He threw all the pillows off the bed towards Keith, and picked up a glass with a straw from the dresser before returning to kneel in front of Keith.

Lance slowly undid the rope that was gagging Keith, and removed it from his mouth. He gently wiped Keith's gasping mouth with his thumbs before picking up the glass, and placing the straw in Keith's mouth. Keith took two large sips, never breaking eye contact, before removing the straw from his mouth, signaling he was done.

Lance put the glass on the floor, out of harm's way, and kissed Keith passionately on the lips, before picking up the gag again, and placing it back in Keith's willing mouth. Once he had retied it, he stood up, and carefully eased Keith down so he was lying on his back on the mound of pillows.

Lance positioned himself between Keith's thighs, dragging his bag of ropes closer. He gazed lovingly into Keith's eyes. He had been looking forward to this part all day.

To be continued...


End file.
